For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a lottery apparatus including a field on which input lottery balls roll, and a roulette section having multiple pockets into which the lottery balls may drop. When the ball lottery apparatus offers a drawing, the multiple lottery balls are input to the field, and the lottery result is decided depending on which pockets the input lottery balls enter.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-89514